


We've Got a Problem

by therestisjustconfetti



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I just needed to get my Dani/Jamie feelings out, Soulmates, True Love, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisjustconfetti/pseuds/therestisjustconfetti
Summary: A love like theirs is as rare as a moonflower. And they're grateful that the flower shop has a private back room.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 852





	We've Got a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors! It's been ages since I've written anything like it (never written smut at all though to be honest so if it's cringeworthy...whoops) but I can't get these two out of my head.

It had been a quiet morning in the shop and Dani had been keeping herself busy by arranging some of the new bouquets while Jamie was out running some errands. The bell on the shop door chimed as Jamie walked in and flipped the open sign to closed, locking the door behind her. She makes her away across the room and sheepishly places a small plant on the counter. Dani looks at it curiously then back at Jamie.

"Is that a moonflower?" she asks.

"Yea," Jamie replies.

Dani takes a small step towards the woman who holds more space in her heart than anyone. "They're really rare, you know."

Jamie takes a deep breath. "I've got a problem," she says. "Or rather...we've got a problem, Poppins."

"Oh no," Dani says and prepares herself for what might come next, a soft smile on her face. What does come next, however, isn't what she expects. 

"You see, I'm not sick of ya...at all. I'm actually pretty in love with you it turns out."

The words feel warm and that warmth spreads throughout Dani's entire body. Jamie has always made her feel that way. Warm. Peaceful. Content. Her soft smile grows wider and she leans towards Jamie who pulls her in for a kiss that feels just as perfect as the first one they ever shared. Jamie holds her face gently in her hands and Dani pours herself into Jamie, pulling away only to lead her towards the back of the store where wandering eyes outside wouldn't be able to see them. Their soft laughter floats throughout the room as they fall down onto a couch surrounded by various flowers and greenery. Jamie settles herself above Dani and moves her lips to the neck of the woman she loves. 

Dani couldn't decide where on Jamie's body she wanted her hands to be because the truth of the matter was, she wanted them to be everywhere. She wanted to touch and feel every inch of skin, every groove, every muscle. So, her hands wander, and Jamie savours each second of it. When Dani slides her fingers up along Jamie's neck and into her hair, the brunette can't help but moan at the feeling of having those hands tangled in her locks. 

When Dani rocks her hips upwards, that's all it takes to pull Jamie's hungry lips from her neck back towards her own. Kissing Jamie had always felt like coming home. Kissing her had always felt like coming back to the place where she knew she belonged and that was a feeling she had always wanted more than anything. She may not know what could happen the next day or the day after that, but what she did know was Jamie's lips and the feeling of her weight on her body was everything. 

Dani pulls away from Jamie and looks up at her. Wild hair, kind eyes, swollen lips. Beautiful. 

"I love you," Dani says. "More than I ever knew I could love someone."

"Dani Clayton loving me. Who the hell knew?" Jamie smiles and ducks her head back down to press a soft kiss to Dani's lips. Jamie's words echo her own from the night they stood by her truck. The night they both felt the first inklings of what would turn out to be the greatest thing in each of their lives. Their love for one another. 

Jamie's soft kiss turned into a feverous one and both women started to feel far too warm in the clothing they had on. 

"Off," Dani commanded as she pulled Jamie's tucked in blouse from her trousers. 

"If you say so, Poppins." Jamie sits up and undoes the bottom buttons of her shirt before taking it off and tossing it aside. She grabs the bottom hem of her undershirt and pulls that up over her head, adding it to the now growing pile of clothing on the floor. Dani's hands immediately make their way to Jamie's toned stomach. The pale skin is soft under her fingertips as she traces along the defined muscles of Jamie's torso. Years of physical labour had left her with a body that Dani couldn't help but worship. 

Dani leans up and places hot kisses along her stomach and then up below her bra. Jamie reaches behind and unclips her bra, the straps sliding down her shoulders. Dani takes over and slides it off her, marveling in what she see's once the piece of clothing is tossed aside. 

"I must say, it's pretty unfair that you're still wearing all of your clothes," Jamie says. Dani doesn't respond and simply moves a hand up to cup one of her breasts, her lips leave a wet trail of kisses along her abdomen until her mouth replaces her hand. Her lips close around a hardened nipple and Jamie shuts her eyes, moaning at the sensation. 

When Dani finally tears her lips away from Jamie's body, she pulls herself out from the under her and stands. Jamie is confused at first and is about to protest but holds her tongue when Dani begins to strip off her clothing, taking her time as she does, letting Jamie enjoy the reveal of each part of her body. It's a dance they've perfected, and a dance that Dani has grown much more confident in since their first very night together back in Bly. Dani can see that with each of her movements, Jamie's eyes seem to darken with lust and within a moment, she is seated back on the couch with Jamie kneeling in front of her between her legs. 

"Fuck," she says as Jamie kisses up the inside of her thigh. 

"Ya like that, hmm?" Jamie mutters as she gets closer to where she knows Dani wants her to be. 

Just before she moves in, Jamie glances up and makes eye contact with Dani. It's electric between them and instead of looking down as she makes her first move, Jamie keeps her eyes on Dani as her tongue takes a gentle swipe up to Dani's clit. Jamie knows how to make the blonde come undone, and has done it countless times before. When she begins to softly suck, Dani's chest heaves, and her hands fly into Jamie's wild hair once again. 

Jamie slides a hand up to one of Dani's breasts and closes her hand around it. She kneads the supple skin and pinches and rolls a nipple between her fingers. She knows it won't take long for Dani to unravel under her touch and she moves her tongue away and swipes upwards again. Dani moans and her breathing quickens as Jamie continues to move her tongue along the wet and sweet skin. 

"Don't stop," Dani says as she bucks her hips to meet Jamie's eager mouth. "Jamie. Don't stop."

Jamie licks and sucks and moves her hand over to Dani's other breast. When she moves her tongue down to Dani's opening and dips it inside, that's all it takes for Dani to reach her orgasm. Her legs clench around Jamie's head and Jamie moves her mouth back up to her clit, sucking softly on it as Dani comes down from her high. 

The blonde goes limp and she tries to catch her breath. Jamie leans back onto her heels and brushes her hair out of her face. She lovingly gazes at the women she loves in front of her, completely bare and exposed, and that woman blinks open her eyes just to see Jamie wipe her lips with the back of her hands. 

Panting, Dani laughs a little bit. "Have I ever told you how good you are at that?"

Jamie smirks. A smug expression on her face. "Once or twice, maybe."

"You're still wearing pants." Dani motions towards Jamie's covered bottom half. 

"Great observation, Poppins. I was a little busy with my face between your legs."

Dani's already flushed cheeks somehow grow more flushed and she suddenly feels a bit embarrassed to be in her state, but the feeling doesn't last long as Jamie's adoring eyes rake over her body. 

"Sometimes I still pinch myself, ya know? Sometimes you don't seem real because it's too good to be true. I don't know how I got so lucky."

Their insatiable desire for one another often turned to endless adoration and softness and before Dani, Jamie didn't even know she could feel that way. She had never wanted to feel that way. But now? Now she couldn't imagine her life without feeling that way, without the most beautiful woman in the world beside her. A year had passed and it had been full of so many firsts, so many moments, so many kisses and nights spent tangled together in their bed. 

"Come here," Dani says and moves onto her back, pulling Jamie up off her knees and on top of her. She kisses Jamie gently at first, and then, her tongue slips into her mouth and the kiss is no longer gentle but full of fire. She moves a hand down to Jamie's waist and pops open the button of her trousers and slides the zipper down. Without hesitation, she slips her fingers into Jamie's underwear and is met with a dripping wetness. Since their first night together, she's always known how much of a turn on it was for Jamie to make her come. 

"Oh," Jamie says quietly against her lips as she moves her fingers in a slow circular motion around her clit, down to her opening and back up. She quickens her pace and silences Jamie's moans with her mouth again, loving each time the brunette grinds herself against her hand. When they're together like this, so close to one another, experiencing each other's most intimate moments, the world seemed to stand still. Time didn't matter. All that mattered was Dani and Jamie and the feeling of each other. 

Dani slips her hand a bit deeper into Jamie's underwear and slides a finger inside of her. Jamie's breath catches in her throat at the feeling and she moves her hips in time with Dani's movements. When Dani can feel that Jamie is close, she pulls her finger out and focuses on her clit once again, circling it quickly as Jamie bucks into her hand faster. Dani leans up and wraps her lips around one of Jamie's soft breasts and when she lightly scrapes her teeth across a taut nipple, Jamie's body stills and she cries out as she reaches her climax.

"Bloody hell," Jamie manages to spit out as her body stills and she collapses on top of Dani. She buries her face in the crook of Dani's neck and tries to catch her breath. Dani slowly removes her hand from Jamie's pants and wraps both of her arms around the woman on top of her.

It's quiet in the room now. The only sounds are laboured breathing and the whisperings of sweet nothings into each other's ears. At some point, Jamie shed her pants and a throw hanging over the back of the couch was pulled over them, now curled into one another completely. Jamie presses her lips to Dani's temple and she sighs sleepily. 

"A whole year. It's been a whole year with you," Jamie whispers. 

"One day at a time," Dani quietly replies. 

Warm. Peaceful. Content. That's what they were. At that moment in time, regardless of what could happen next, everything was perfect. They were perfect. And they were, as it turns out, pretty in love with eachother. And knowing that was the most important thing of all.


End file.
